Sin daños a terceros
by bellarenesmee alias NATI
Summary: EL destino les tenía algo preparado y ellos no sabían que hacer, si estar juntos o dañar a las personas que en su momento amaron...Inspirada en la cancion SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS de RICARDO ARJONA
1. INICIO

**Los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo soy una primeriza escritora que quiere hacer una linda historia ^_^**

* * *

**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS**

Era tan ingenuo lo que estábamos viviendo,

que las palabras llegaban a sobrar en momentos como este.

Decirnos un Te Amo con la mirada,

era lo que hacíamos aquí frente a frente.

No queríamos causar ningún daño,

queríamos que el mundo nos guiara

y nos mandara señales,

haciéndonos creer que lo que estábamos

viviendo fuera tan único y tan puro,

como los escasos roses de nuestros labios.

* * *

Bueno solo espero que les llame la atención esta historia! Le quiero dar las gracias a la LOKA 1 por ayudarme en este mmm primer vistazo de mi historia, también las gracias a TAMY por ayudarme a subir la historia....

Y también las gracias a DIEGO [DAPOLER] por inspirarme a escribir esta historia...


	2. LAS MIRADAS

**LAS MIRADAS**

**BPOV**

Como siempre Jacob me había impresionado, era un hermoso lugar, se veían las luces de la ciudad a lo lejano, pero si volteabas a ver al cielo, podías ver todas las estrellas, el manto estelar era tan hermoso, de reojo vi como Jacob me veía, una pequeña luz se asomaba en sus ojos, me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, tenía a un gran hombre a mi lado, a pesar de que sufrí ante la separación de mis padres pude sobrevivir ya que lo tenía a un lado, siempre estuvo como amigo y ahora como novio.

Bella – oí la cálida voz de Jacob hablarme, lo voltee a ver con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

Es tan hermoso, ¿Cómo…? – no podía articular ninguna palabra coherente, simplemente mis ojos expresaban aquello que mi boca no podía decir. me voltee y empecé a admirar el paisaje que tenía enfrente de mí.

¿Te gusta? – Sentí su aliento cerca de mi ojera y en todo mi cuerpo sentí un escalofrío.

¡Como me preguntas eso!... Claro que me gusto, es tan… - simplemente me voltee a ver a mi amado.

Mi cuerpo reacciono cuando empecé a sentir la cercanía de Jacob, poco a poco, nuestro rostros se acercaban, sentí como mis labios temblaban con el simple roce de los suyos, hacía que mi cuerpo temblara.

Fue un tierno beso que medio, tan puro y tan casto, pero yo quería más, quería saborear cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, quería sentirlo más mío… quería todo con él.

Poco a poco él me separo y me dijo al oído:

Necesito que veas algo, así para eso traje esto – no me había percatado que en la caja de la camioneta había varias cobijas y almohadas.

¿Y para qué es esto? – Lo mire incrédula.

Esto es para que podamos acostarnos y admirar como pasa la estrella fugaz que te voy a regalar.

**EPOV**

Solo esperaba que este regalo que tenía para Tanya le gustara, había planeado esto desde que me entere que era muy probable que pasara una estrella fugaz…

Amor, en serio a ¿Dónde me llevas? ¡Hace como 10 minutos me vendaste los ojos! – Me daba risa como Tanya hacía pucheros.

Ya casi llegamos no te desesperes.

Cuando me iba acercando al lugar donde podíamos ver las estrellas me percate que se encontraba una camioneta, no era dentro de mis planes que alguien más estuviera, pero no podía hacer otra cosa Tanya ya estaba desesperada y llegaba a un punto donde se ponía en un plan muy pesado. Aparque a unos metros de la camioneta.

Listo amor, llegamos. Puedes quitarte la mascada.

¡Dios santo! Ya era hora… - no pudo decir más, ya que estaba ¿impresionada o molesta?

Este mmm – dude por un momento – Espero que te guste mi regalo… - fui interrumpido por una serie de gritos.

¡AMOR! POR DIOS, ESTO ES TAN HERMOSO, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Al fin algo que no le molestaba, amaba a Tanya pero luego tenía actitudes de niña mimada que no eran muy de mi agrado. Le dije que me esperara en lo que acomodaba la cobija en el cofre, para así poder acostarnos y admirar la estrella fugaz que iba a pasar.

_Todo paso como si fuera una cámara lenta, vi un hermoso rostro verme, no supe que pasó, pero un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, solo ver esa hermosa cara, iluminada con la luz de la luna hizo que perdiera todo movimiento y actividad. Admirar ese rostro fue lo mejor de todo, no sabía dónde estaba…_

¿Amor? – la voz de Tanya interrumpió la serie de pensamiento que iban pasando por mi cabeza.

¿Sí?

¿Lo que tienes en la mano es una cobija?, porque si es así dámela que tengo frío.

**BPOV**

El simple hecho de ver ese hermoso rostro hizo que me perdiera en un mundo irreal, solo veía su rostro… la forma en cómo me miraba hizo que me ruborizara, fue una mirada tan tierna, pero al mismo tiempo salvaje, era tan difícil de explicar…

Bella ¿qué sucede?

¡Oh! nada, solo escuche que llegaba otro vehículo, están a unos metros de nosotros.

Mmm creo que arruinaron mi sorpresa.

No amor, de hecho me sigue encantando.

Pero llegamos tarde

te vi me viste

nos reconocimos enseguida

pero tarde

maldita sea la hora

que encontré lo que soñe


	3. PENSANDO

**PENSANDO**

**BPOV**

Después de que Jacob me llevo a ese hermoso lugar para mirar la estrella fugaz decidimos ir a cenar a un romántico restaurante italiano, sin embargo, yo me sentía fuera de lugar no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico que vimos en el monte…

-Bella, llamando a Bella- voltee a ver a Jacob, no me había dado cuenta que me estaba hablando.

-¿Si?

-¡Mujer! Te perdiste, es hora de irnos.

-¡Ah! Perdón- sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaban un poco.

-Bueno es hora de irnos.

Subimos a la camioneta, tome el camino para ir a mi departamento, estaba muy orgullosa de tenerlo, trabaje mucho para poder comprarlo, es algo sencillo que encontré en los suburbios de San Diego, cerca de mi hogar se encontraba un hermoso parque que de vez en cuando lo visitaba despejar mi cerebro de todas las presiones del trabajo.

-Bella, en serio, ¿qué es lo que tienes? –me miro de una manera tan linda y tierna, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un pizca de preocupación.

-Perdón Jacob, simplemente estaba recordando el trabajo que me costó adquirir este departamento.

-Hay Bella tu siempre tan pensativa.

-Bueno, basta de pláticas –me acerque a él seductoramente, tenía unas ganas de poder recorrer con mi lengua su dulce boca, saborear cada parte de su cuerpo, dejar un camino de besos y el que me lleve a la gloria con el simple roce de sus dedos.

-Bella, espera –las palabras salieron con dificultad, ya que mis labios estaban besando los suyos –lo que intento decir Bella, es que no creo que sea buena idea hacer lo que tengas pensado hacer aquí –hizo ademán de ver la calle medio desierta, ya que era cerca de las 2 am, pero era viernes y aún había movimiento..

-Está bien, tu ganas –puse mi cara de puchero –porque no entramos a la casa, creo que ahí podemos hacer lo que tengo pensado.

Con en esas simples palabras, Jacob salió de la camioneta, corrió al lado de mi puerta y la abrió de golpe, me tomo en brazos y me llevo cargando hasta la puerta del departamento (lo bueno era que vivía en la planta baja y no el tercer piso); no sé cómo demonios abrió la puerta, pero antes de poder imaginármelo estaba tumbada en el sofá y Jacob estaba encima de mí. Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, sin embargo, no llegaban al lugar que yo quería…

-Jacob, por favor –mi voz sonó en un tono ronco, pero que sabía que a Jacob le gustaba.

-Por favor ¿qué? –me enseño esa sonrisa maléfica que me volvía loca.

-Hazme tuya

Esas simples palabras fueron más que suficientes, el contacto de su piel con la mía provocaba una oleada de calor, sus manos iban subiendo por los costados, la lentitud de sus acciones me desesperaba, pero sabía que esto iba a valer la pena; me vi desprendida de mi blusa, al poco tiempo, el sostén salió volando por encima de Jacob, sus manos se posaron sobre mis senos, hacía movimiento en círculo, tocaba la punta de mis pezones, los pellizcaban, mientras que hacía eso, yo no era capaz de hacer algo más que hacer pequeños rasguños en su espalda, estaba consciente que eso le encantaba, poco a poco mis uñas se fueron hundiendo en su hermosa piel, sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar y los besos subieron más de tono, era una guerra entre nuestras lenguas, intentábamos abarcar todo y a la vez nada.

Se separó de mis labios y comenzó a dejar un sendero de besos por mi mandíbula, por mi cuello, por mi clavícula hasta que llego a unos de mis senos, sentí su esencia sobre mi piel, poco a poco su boca se acercaba a su objetivo y sin más lo lamio, lo mordió… de mi boca solo salieron ligeros gemidos, quería que esto dejara de ser un juego de guerras, quería la paz y que me tomara.

Entre jadeos me dijo

-Quítate la ropa

-No tienes que pedirlos dos veces –acto reflejado me fui quitando el pantalón y mis bragas, quedar expuesta ante él me seguía causando pena, pero sabía que le encantaba mi cuerpo y de alguna manera, me sentía segura. Al mismo tiempo, él también se desprendió de sus prendas.

Lo empuje hacia el sofá nuevamente, trastabillo y cayo suavemente sobre él, la poca distancia que nos separaba la camina seductoramente (eso esperaba yo), me senté sobre él y decide jugar un momento con él, aunque yo sufriera unos cuantos segundos; comencé a darle pequeños besos en los labios, después en los cachetes y por ultimo llegue a su oído y comencé a morderlo y succionarlo, sentí como sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, quería dirigir mis movimientos pero no lo deje, lo tome de las manos y sin más me hundí en su erección, la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí era tan placentera, mis movimientos comenzaron de forma lenta, ya que quería inundarme en cada unos de sus gemidos; lo solté de las manos y me tomo de la cintura, comenzó a ayudarme para que los movimientos fueran más rápidos y más fuertes, nuestros gemidos ya no eran tan silenciosos…

_Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, sin más cerré los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a ese chico, su hermoso rostro iluminado por la luna lleno cada rincón de mi cabeza, como podía estar pensando en él cuando en estos momentos estoy con… abrí mis ojos y lo único que vi fue al chico, estaba con él, era extraño, pero la excitación regreso a mí, los movimientos dejaron de ser rápidos y fuertes y pasaron a ser lentos, comencé a disfrutarlos más, los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, no podía apartar la vista de esa hermosa cara…sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a dar espasmos, la sensación del orgasmo fue mil veces mayor, de hecho había sido una de los mejores._

-Te amo Bella –al escuchar esa voz, me hizo despertar de mi fantasía y ese hermoso rostro se desvaneció.

-Yo también te amo Jacob –y sin más me recargue en recargue en su hombre y comencé a pensar en lo que acabo de pesar.

Que ganas de rozarte

que ganas de tocarte

de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso

de fugarnos para siempre

sin daños a terceros


	4. SIN NADA QUE DECIR Y MUCHO QUE PENSAR

**SIN NADA QUE DECIR Y MUCHO QUE PENSAR**

**EPOV**

Solo había pasado media desde nuestra llegada y Tanya ya se quería ir, típico de ella, sino es un restaurante o una fiesta, no se divierten, pero a pesar de cómo era yo la amaba.

-Amor, ¿Nos podemos ir? Ya vi lo que tenía que ver… y si me gusto la estrella o meteorito o lo que allá –ella me veía con ojos de ya no aguantar más.

-Está bien amor, espero que te haya gustado –y en serio esperaba eso, pero de reojo la vi y observe como retorcía los ojos. La tome de la mano y le di un tierno beso.

Nos dirigíamos a su departamento, el cual se encontraba en la zona más concurrida de San Diego, odiaba este lugar pero aquí era donde ella vivía, gracias al cielo que no logro convencerme para vivir con ella.

-Amor, ¿quieres pasar? Tengo ganas de mmm –Tanya lo voltea a ver con lujuria, pero ella sabía que tenía que ser paciente con él –un café ¿quieres?

-Este ahm claro por qué no.

Enseguida ingresaron al departamento, vivía en el último, su justificación… así nadie escucha lo bien que nos divertimos, fue algo tonto para mí, pero a la vez tenía razón, nuestros encuentros eran algo escandalosos, bueno por parte de ella.

-Listo. Hogar dulce hogar –como siempre se emocionaba siempre que llegábamos a su casa, fue el mejor regalo que le pudo dar su papá, ella en sí no sabía lo que era ganarse la vida día a día -¿Quieres cargado el café o prefieres té?

-Té –no sé porque presentía que esta iba a ser una noche de locura.

Después de unos 10 minutos estábamos sentados en la sala, sin ningún tema en particular, solo se escuchaba los sorbidos de nuestras bebidas. Me encontraba mirando la nada, sin pensar en algo en específico, tan perdido estaba que no sentí cuando Tanya se estaba acercando a mí, me espante un poco, pero al sentirla cerca de mí me hizo sentir un calor inmenso. Se sentó en mis piernas, sus senos estaban cerca de mi pecho…la tome por la cintura intentando quitarle, hoy quería tener una noche en paz; sin embargo al parecer ella lo quería todo.

-Edward no seas así, sabes que no me gusta que me dejes con las ganas, anda amor, quédate esta noche conmigo ¿sí? –Me puso una cara de suplica que no pude negarme.

-Está bien amor.

Sin más la toma entre mis brazos, acerque su rostro al mío, tome sus labios y les di un pequeño mordisco, no me molesto el saber si le dolió o no, simplemente quería satisfacerla; mis manos iban recorriendo sus piernas, llegue a sus nalgas y las masajea un momento, fueron ascendiendo mis manos tocaron su sostén, el cual retire, mis labios se dirigieron sobre sus senos, los mordisquee encima de esa tela que me estorbaba pero que no quería retirar…no aún no… mi boca toma uno de sus pezones mientras que una de mis manos la iba masajeando, yo solo podía escuchar como Tanya empezaba a gemir, al mismo tiempo sus caderas empezaron a hacer el movimiento del vaivén.

-Ah ah ah sí, Edward… más… más…

Le quite la blusa para tener un mejor acceso a sus pechos, los bese, los mordí y los lamí. La tome del cuello y comencé a besarlo, después su oreja la comencé a succionar…

_En el momento más candente del momento, en el instante donde decide cerrar los ojos para inundarme con la lujuria, en ese momento es cuando recordé a esa hermosa chica que vi hace unas horas, no sabía de qué color eran sus ojos, pero sabía que eran hermosos, no sabía bien cómo era su rostro, pero sus labios se eran apetitosos, no sabía quién era ella, pero sentía que la quería conocer…_

Me espante de lo que estaba pensando, tanto que no me apetecía estar con alguien, ni siquiera con mi novio, sin más corte la lujuria que estaba invadiendo la habitación, la retire de mi regazo y tome mi chamarra, no quería voltear a ver a Tanya sabía que iba a estar muy enojada, solo pude escuchar…

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!

Y cerré la puerta, baje corriendo las escaleras, me subí a mi amado volvo, quería despejar el cerebro y por ende quitarme a esa persona que estaba rondándome. Sin darme cuenta, estaba en el mirador.

Mis pensamientos no estaban claros, pero había llegado en un punto de mi vida que tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas, pero la verdad no sabía ni siquiera como había llegado a este momento. Cerré nuevamente los ojos y esa linda chica volvió a aparecer.

-¡Maldita sea! –Para soltar más mi coraje le pegue al volante. Fueron las últimas palabras que solté, mientras me hundía en una mar de pensamientos, sin tener una meta fija.

Justamente ahora

Irrumpes en mi vida

Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina

Tarde como siempre

Nos llega la fortuna


	5. Una semana después

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

**EPOV**

Había pasado un semana y no había visto a Tanya desde ese día que la deje a medias, pero en verdad no tenía ánimos de nada y llegue a un punto donde la conciencia empezaba a cobrar la factura, dos años de mi vida he estado con ella y que he logrado, solo tener sexo, sexo y más sexo, no era una gran novia, era materialista y artificial, yo no quería a una persona así en mi vida.

Estaba caminando en el parque que estaba en frente de mi departamento, era un día tranquilo, no hacía mucho calor pero el ambiente era tan tranquilo y agradable.

_De repente vi a una chica que se parecía mucho a la de aquella, pero no iba sola, iba tomada de la mano de alguien, eso me sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo me entristeció; ni siquiera sé porque la tristeza, no la conocía y solo la había visto una vez, sin embargo, desde esa noche no paraba de pensar en ella..._

**BPOV**

Jacob pasó por mi muy temprano en la mañana, el tonto de mi novio decidió que desayunar a las 7:00 am era genial y maldito el día en que le di la llave de mi departamento.

-Jacob, ¡es muy temprano! –a pesar de que estaba somnolienta, sabía que el tono de mi voz fue según yo algo molesto.

-Lo sé amor, también se que eres algo perezosa los domingos por la mañana, así que me tome la libertad de venir hasta acá para despertarte.

Sentí como la cama se iba hundiendo poco a poco, hasta que sentí el cuerpo de Jacob sobre el mío.

-Jacob, ¿amor? por si no lo sabes –mi voz casi no la escuchaba –PESAS MUCHO –logre gritar.

-Jajaja, lo sé –al instante se hizo a un lado.

-¡Al fin!, aire puro –me voltee para verlo mejor, al momento lo tome en mis brazos y le di un tierno beso –dame 15 minutos en lo que me baño y me visto.

***

-Listo –Salí del baño dando brinquitos.

-¡Gracias!, pensé que te la ibas a vivir en ese baño.

-¡Oye! no me tarde tanto.

-Ok, solo bromeaba

-Bueno y ¿a dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa

Llegamos a un hermoso parque, a pesar de que era temprano había mucha gente, algunos estaban corriendo, otros llevaron a sus hijos para que jugaran, en verdad se veía muy lindo todo.

-¡Ta-tá! –voltee a ver a Jacob y estaba con los brazos extendidos, sin embargo no ubicaba la sorpresa –Ay hermosa Bella, está en el piso.

-Perdón jajaja pensé… ¿cómo sabías…? Olvídalo –Voltee a ver el piso y vi una manta blanca tendida en el pasto, sobre él había una canasta de picnic y unos termos a los lados.

-¿Un picnic? –Mire de reojo a Jacob y una pequeña sonrisa a pareció en sus hermosos labios.

-Sip, un lindo picnic. ¿Te gusta?

Hizo la pregunta dudando de mi respuesta. Voltee a verlo y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejillas.

-Tontito, claro que me gusto.

Nos sentamos a comer y empezamos a hablar de cosas sin sentido, casi siempre criticábamos a la gente, como iban vestidos, el peinado, si eran parejas, como se trataban, etc. Recogimos las cosas del picnic y decidimos dar un paseo por el parque. Nos detuvimos un momento a comprar un helado, de repente sentí una intensa mirada, no me sentía asustada, sin embargo quería saber quién me estaba mirando y de pronto…

_No fue necesario buscar entre la gente él estaba a unos cuanto metros de distancia, pero lo pude ver, lo reconocí, hace una semana ese persona estaba gobernando mis pensamiento y era algo frustrante, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba volver a verlo. Me perdí en esa mirada y solo pude ver como se dibuja una de las más excitantes sonrisas que pude ver en mi vida, ni siquiera las que me mostraba Jacob…_

Pero llegamos tarde

te vi y me viste

nos reconocimos enseguida

pero tarde

quizás en otras vidas

quizás en otras muertes

* * *

**Quierro dar un especial agradecimiento a BabyMasenCullen [no se si tengas cuentas aquí en , así que puse la del twitter], gracias chica por leer mi fic, tu tweet me impresiono ya que no muchos leen la historia y de los pocos que la leen se quienes son y el que tu me dijeras eso me hizo sentir, no se, me senti contenta, espero que te haya gustado el capi.**

**_Mañana cumplo 21 años_**

**_así que este es mi auto-regalo_**


	6. Una noche sin pensar en él

**UNA NOCHE SIN PENSAR EN ÉL**

**BPOV**

-Muchas gracias amor, me encanto el picnic, bueno me encanto el día, valió la pena despertarse temprano.

-No tienes nada que agradecer sabes que me gusta consentirte.

Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas, me acercó a su cuerpo y sentí como sus labios rozaban los míos, comenzó como un tierno beso, pero en cuestión de segundos subió de tono, sus manos iban recorriendo mis costados pero sin llegar a mis senos.

Mis manos por lo mientras estaban en su espalda baja, pero poco a poco las introduje por dentro y sentí su hermosa musculatura… Sin darme cuenta Jacob me había metido a mi departamento. Nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire, pero pude apreciar en su mirada el deseo de tenerme.

Lo tome de la mano y me dirigí a mi habitación, lo tumbe en la cama y él soltó un pequeño jadeo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

-Bella es domingo, mañana tenemos que trabajar- Pude ver en su mirada el deseo, pero al mismo tiempo la responsabilidad.

-Lo sé, pero eso no me quita el derecho de hacerte unas cuantas cosas, a parte… sabes que te puedes quedar a dormir –Y sin previo aviso de mis actos me monte en él y lo besé.

Cuando me separe de él para tomar una bocanada de aire, Jacob me tomo por sorpresa y me volteo, ahora el quedó encima de mí y claro a expensas de sus encantos.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello, empezó a descender hasta llegar a mis senos, con sus manos los tomó y al mismo tiempo los mordía, de mi boca solo podían salir pequeños gemidos.

Cuando creí que íbamos a llegar a la parte interesante, él decidió tomar el camino de "haremos sufrir a Bella", ya que comenzó a besar mi estómago y también empezó a morderlo.

-Jacob… Jacob… -Su nombre me costó decirlo por el placer que me estaba dando –Por favor.

-Ten paciencia amor.

Empezó a quitarme la ropa e iba dejando besos por mi piel desnuda. Él también se empezó a quitar la ropa. Se acercó a mí y me dijo.

-Bella te amo tanto, que no se qué haría sin ti.

-Jacob yo también te amo.

Poco a poco se fue introduciendo en mí, el placer que sentía era tan inexplicable. Empezó con movimientos lentos, pero pasaron a ser embestidas más fuertes, mis gemidos fueron un tono más alto. Sentí como él llegó a su punto máximo… se dejó caer encima de mí, su cuerpo estaba húmedo por el esfuerzo, yo… yo sólo podía sonreír por tenerlo a mi lado, era tan feliz con él…

_Pero ¿Qué pasaría si conociera a alguien más? tendría sentimientos diferentes, mi personalidad cambiaría… ¿y si conociera a otra persona qué me llevará a los extremos?... Y con este pensamiento rondando en mi cabeza me dormí…_

**EPOV**

La había visto, la pude reconocer, era la misma chica, pero con la luz del día pude apreciar su belleza, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, su cabellera, sus curvas, todo de ella me había fascinado.

Era muy diferente a Tanya, de eso estaba seguro. Tenía tantas ganas de poder conocerla, pero tenía una relación con Tanya y sabía que mi conciencia no iba a soportar hacerle daño a ella.

--RING, RING—

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-¿Bueno?

-Buenas tardes, me podría comunicar con el Sr. Cullen

-Él habla

-Perfecto –escuche una pequeña sonrisa del otro lado del teléfono –Le hablamos de la Editorial EROS y es acerca del proyecto que usted mandó hace una semana.

Poco a poco me fui sentando en la sala, ya que mis piernas no me podían sostener.

-Sí, recuerdo, pero ¿qué paso con mi proyecto?

-Me complace decirle que ha sido aceptado, a partir de mañana su trabajo será revisado por la editora Isabella Swan y esperemos que en menos de tres meses su libro sea publicado.

- Este… muchas gracias.

-Cualquier duda o pregunta marque a este número 045 34 46 y yo mismo lo atenderé –dudó un momento –pero que tonta soy, de la emoción no me presente sor Rosalie Hale.

-Muchas gracias –eso fue todo lo que puede articular.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de mi departamento, hace unos minutos estaba pensando en esa hermosa chica y al poco rato tenía un torrente de emociones que me costaba trabajo analizarlos, era una revoltura de sentimientos, entre esta hermosa chica y la sorpresa de que mi libro fue aceptado en la editorial.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a las personas que me leen, que a pesar de que no dejan un review me satisface el saber que los tengo en alertas, también gracias a Diego que me ha ayudado en unas cuantas ideas, Allecita gracias por leerlo y por decirmos Y LUEGOOOOO.**

**Atte.**

**Sirena!**


	7. Sweet Dreams

**SWEET DREAMS**

**EPOV**

La noche del domingo se me había pasado tan rápido… el sonido del despertador rompió mi ligero descanso, me sentía nervioso… sabía que la editora iba a empezar a trabajar y tenía la esperanza de que no realizará tantos cambios en mi trabajo.

RING…………… RING

-¡Hola amor! –Del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba la dulce voz de Tanya.

-Hola –mi voz sonó algo somnolienta.

-Creo que te desperté, pero… ahm tengo 15 minutos afuera de tu departamento y he estado tocando, pero al ver que no me habrías, me vi en la necesidad de marcar.

-No te preocupes, ahorita te abro.

Me levante de la cama y me puse una vestimenta más apropiada, para recibir a mi novia.

-En serio Tanya perdóname… -antes de poder terminar mi frase sentí que unos tiernos brazos rodeaban mi cintura.

-Edward ¡Te extrañe tanto! Por favor no volvamos a pelear.

-Ya amor, no quiero que llores y estoy de acuerdo contigo; ya no quiero volver a pelear.

-Bueno –una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en su hermoso rostro que había extrañado en toda esta semana; la había extrañado tanto que hasta este momento me había dado cuenta que su risa me iluminaba mi vida -¿cómo has estado?

-Pues… en estos momentos estoy nervioso, pero ven, vamos a preparar el desayuno y te cuento.

Nos dirigimos a la concina y empezamos a sacar las cosas para el desayuno. Unos deliciosos hot cakes, una rica taza de café y un vaso de juego fue nuestro gran desayuno.

-Bueno ahora sí, cuéntame ¿qué te pasó?

-Pues, ayer en la noche me hablaron de la editorial EROS y me dijeron que aceptaron el libro que mande y es por eso que estoy nervioso, porque justamente hoy empieza a revisarlo la editora –Todo esto se lo contaba con emoción y nerviosismo, mi mirada siempre estuvo en el piso.

-Edward… eso es… ¡Dios! emocionante ¡Muchas felicidades! –Tanya se lanzó a mis brazos –Te dije que ese proyecto iba a sacar raíces y tu no creías en mi.

Me sentía tan a gusto estando a su lado, por un minuto pensé que podría vivir con ella estos momentos por mucho tiempo, pero como si fuera un flash, el recuerdo de esa hermosa mujer reemplazo el recuerdo de Tanya, la imagen cambio y me veía a su lado, tomados de la mano viendo el crepúsculo.

Desistí de ese recuerdo tonto y abrace con más fuerza a la mujer que tenía entre mis brazos.

-Te amo Tanya y gracias por brindarme tu apoyo –Sentí que su mano tocaba una de mis mejillas.

Recargue mi mentón en su hombro, su cabeza la recargo en la mía y en un suave susurro me dijo Te amo. Moví un poco la cabeza, tomé su rostro con delicadeza, sus ojos reflejaban un hermoso brillo, eran muy diferentes a los de esa mujer, pero los de Tanya me brindaban amor. Me acerque lentamente y comencé a besar esos labios tan carnosos, pero tan deliciosos; mis manos empezaron a recorrer sus costados. Ella se sentó de una manera que su cuerpo me quedaba exactamente en frete, sus pechos estaban muy cerca de mi rostro. Deje a un lado su boca e inicie el tortuoso camino por su cuello, sabía que su parte más sensible era la clavícula y comencé a depositar besos y también a morderla, decide que era momentos de acercarme a esos dos montículos que ansiaban que fueron tocados por mi boca.

Le quite su blusa y el sostén, con una de mis manos tome su seno izquierdo y comencé a pellizcarlo con delicadeza su hermoso pezón, mi boca tomó el otro seno, mi lengua hizo círculos en su pezón, mis labios daban pequeños besos, el placer de sentir como su cuerpo rozaba el mío era tanto que mi erección se hizo notable.

De repente Tanya se levantó y me tomo de las manos, se dirigió a la recamara, estaba seguro que ahora no la iba a dejar a medias… y menos abandonarla…

**BPOV**

Me desperté un poco más temprano de lo normal, el reloj marcaba las 5 am, sabía que no iba a poder dormir, así que decidí levantarme y arreglarme para irme a trabajar.

-¿Qué haces? –escuche la más linda voz del dormilón de Jacob.

-Es lunes ¿recuerdas? No sé tú, pero yo tengo que trabajar y aparte ya no tengo sueño.

-Regresa a la cama, quédate un rato más conmigo –Voltee a verlo y tenía un hermoso puchero.

-Jacob, ¿Quieres un buen desayuno o no? –Sabía que con esas simples palabras lo iba a convencer.

-Mmm, está bien. Eres mala ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo sé, pero aún así me amas –Y con esto último me dirigí al baño.

Me tomé mi tiempo para arreglarme, una hermosa falda azul marino y una blusa blanca fueron mi atuendo para el día de hoy, deje mi cabello suelto y lo arregle un poco para que se ondulara. En todo este proceso Jacob seguía dormido y me dio tanta ternura que le tome una foto con el celular.

Salí de mi recamara, me dirigí a la cocina y empecé a hacer el desayuno. Preparé un poco de pan francés*, corte fruta y un poco de café.

-Uhm que rico huele –Vi que Jacob se acercaba a la barra de la cocina.

-Buenos días dormilón, espero que te guste el desayuno –Le acerque un plato de fruta y su café. Me senté a su lado con mi respectivo desayuno y en medio de nosotros un plato atestado de pan francés.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para desayunar cuando dieron las 7 am me despedí de Jacob y tome las llaves de mi camioneta. Media hora después llegue a mi trabajo.

-Buenos días Bella.

-Buenos días Jessica.

Me pase de largo sin querer entablar conversación con ella, no me caía mal, pero siempre me hablaba de sus problemas con su novio y hoy no estaba de humor para escucharla. Llegue a mi cubículo que se ubicaba en el segundo piso de la editorial, sobre mi escritorio esta un post-it.

"_**Ven a mí oficina en cuanto llegues. Rose"**_

Me sorprendió la nota y de inmediato me dirigí a la oficina, sabía que Rosalie siempre llegaba temprano (como yo) a trabajar.

TOC TOC

-Adelante –escuche la voz de Rosalie al otro lado.

-Buenos días Rose ¿Qué necesitas?

-Buenos días Bella, siéntate tengo que hablar contigo algo muy importante –Tome asiento y me sentí algo nerviosa, a pesar de que Rose era mi amiga, era muy dura como jefa de la editorial –Tengo buenas y malas noticias ¿Cuáles quieres escuchar?

-Pues… este… las malas por favor.

-Ok las malas; ya no trabajarás junto con Ben y Angela en la edición del libro que estaban realizando, ellos se harán cargo de ahora en adelante.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? –estaba molesta por lo que me estaba diciendo.

-No te molestes Bella, tengo muy en cuenta que tu trabajo ha sido muy bueno, pero ahora las nuevas noticias… la razón por la que te retiro de la edición de ese libro, es porque quiero que te dediques a este –sacó un paquete grande de hojas -¿Recuerdas cuando abrimos la convocatoria para que nos mandarán trabajos?

-Ah… este… si lo recuerdo.

-Pues aquí está uno de los trabajos y me gustaría que tu lo editarás, aunque no creo que sea muy laborioso, yo lo revisé de rápido y a mí me parece que está bien, pero más vale hacer un buen trabajo. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí.

-Pues… muchas gracias Rose –me pare de mi asiento y le di la vuelta a su escritorio y la abrace –Sabes que no te defraudare.

-Claro que lo sé tonta y sé que te va a encantar este escrito, es de tu tipo de literatura –me separó y me tomo por los hombros –ahora lo único que te pido es que te lleves esto y te pongas a trabajar de inmediato; ya sabes cualquier duda me dices y le hablaremos al escritor para que te oriente en su escrito.

-Sí, sí, sí, de inmediato mi jefa –la sonrisa en mis labios apareció y nadie la iba a poder quitar.

-Por cierto, el nombre del escritor es Edward Cullen.

_Nadie sabía lo que les tenía el destino, no se conocían mas allá de su mirada, nadie sabía que el proceso del enamoramiento estaba dando sus toques finales para que alguien se enamorara de alguien y alguien se quedara solo para siempre, pero quien será… nadie lo sabrá, solo hay que esperar que es lo que decide el destino…_

*El modo en como lo prepara en mi cada es con pan blando, le agregan leche y huevo, le ponen en una sartén con mantequilla y lo calientas por los dos lados y listo.

* * *

**Le quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia, puede que no sea la mejor, puede que los capitulo sean largos, pero en serio escribo esto con mucho amor y tampoco me gusta rebuscar las cosas y poner cosas que no irían en esta historia.**

**También quiero hacer un agradecimiento muy especial a dos personas ALLECITA [gracias por siempre decir Y LUEGOOOOOOOOO y apoyarme en este proyecto] & DIEGO [gracias por dedicarme esta canción que me dio ánimos para escribir esta historia, también gracias lo de Sweet Dreams].**

**Antes de hacer esto más largo quiero hacer una aclaración, esta capítulo se llama Sweet Dreams y mi intención es que el libro que "escribió" Edward se llame así.**


	8. El proceso de enamoramiento

**El proceso del enamoramiento**

**BPOV**

Tome el escrito y me dirigí a mi escritorio, antes de empezar a leerlo tenía que ir por mi medicina diaria…una rica taza de café.

Pase las primeras páginas, lo típico el nombre del libro, el autor, pero algo no estaba los agradecimientos, era extraño pero lo deje pasar. Leí el primer párrafo antes del texto principal, el cuál decía:

_Una vida no basta para saber que la persona _

_que esta a tu lado, es la persona que en verdad tiene que estar a tu lado._

_Pero de algo estamos seguros, una mirada es más _

_que suficiente para saber que puedes quedar enamorado _

_de una persona que tienes poco tiempo _

_de conocerla._

Simplemente no me pude resistir y un suspiro salió de mi boca, mi mente comenzó a vagar en aquellos recuerdos vagos, unos hermosos ojos comenzaron en danzar en mi mente, como era posible que él siguiera rondando en mi mente si solo lo había visto una vez. Quite de inmediato ese pensamiento para concentrarme en el trabajo.

-La vida es una apuesta –leí el título del primer capítulo.

_No todo en esta vida es fácil._

_Simplemente pensar en ella me costaba trabajo, _

_pero era inevitable, iba a ser difícil conquistar su corazón_

_pero no perdía la esperanza de que algún _

_día ella supiera que yo existía…_

Estaba pérdida en la lectura que no me había percatado de que Angela estaba a mi lado.

-Hola Bella, muchas felicidades, me acabo de enterar.

-Muchas gracias, espero que no te moleste el que ya no trabaje con ustedes.

-Para nada, de hecho sabía que no te gustaba el libro que estábamos revisando y sé que el que te dio Rosalie es tu tema, tu tranquila continúa trabajando –sin más se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cubículo. Angela era una chica muy tranquila, sincera y amigable, es por eso que me caía muy bien.

Le di una pequeña repasada al texto, esta historia era algo diferente, se trataba de un hombre que busca la atención de su amor, pero para ella él no existía en su mundo, por la noches ella siempre recibía un ramo de flores o algún detalle y en la tarjeta estaba escrito _Sweet Dreams _era todo. Lo peculiar de este texto es que era escrito por un hombre, normalmente las historias románticas y melosas las escribían las mujeres pero esta es la excepción.

Tenía tantas ganas de conocer al Sr. Cullen, simplemente quería decirle que me sentía honrada de revisar su texto y que él escribiera este libro.

* * *

**Pido una disculpa a aquellas personas que me leen, pero en serio me esta costando escribir esta parte de la historia, porque para mala fortuna mía no soy muy dada a que me salga la cursi, a parte de eso la escuela no me deja concentrarme en la historia, pero bueno les agradezco que sigan leyendo esta historia, no digo para cuando subo capítulo porque es prometer algo que no voy a poder cumplir lo que si les digo es que no dejare esta historia ^^**


End file.
